<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the european countryside road trip, take two. by HighWarlockOfBrooklyn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29400807">the european countryside road trip, take two.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighWarlockOfBrooklyn/pseuds/HighWarlockOfBrooklyn'>HighWarlockOfBrooklyn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the malec mixtapes. [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:47:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>443</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29400807</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighWarlockOfBrooklyn/pseuds/HighWarlockOfBrooklyn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After all the unexpected shenanigans that almost ruined Magnus and Alec's European trip last time, it was about time for a do-over.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Magnus Bane &amp; Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the malec mixtapes. [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159826</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the european countryside road trip, take two.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Click on the title below to listen to the mixtape.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>ㅤㅤ<br/>
ㅤㅤㅤㅤ<br/>
 ㅤ ㅤ ㅤ<a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4jx7kNOzglnqIv2CfaP49F?si=JD5JsYJxT8KQ2Mfrzpkgcw&amp;utm_source=copy-link">the european countryside roadtrip, take two.</a></p><p> ㅤㅤㅤㅤ ㅤ ㅤ 0:35 ──o───────── -4:23</p><p> ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ ㅤㅤㅤ ⇄ ㅤ ◃◃ㅤllㅤ▹▹ ㅤ↻<br/>
ㅤㅤ</p><p>　　　 　　　　 　　　　ㅤㅤ</p>
<hr/><p>ㅤㅤ</p><p>Magnus had his right hand on the wheel as his other arm rested upon the side of the Maserati GT Convertible they rented. It was one of the luxury car rental's latest, so the attendant told them when Magnus asked for the finest one they had. It was an easy and smooth drive as they heading up north, to the countryside outside Paris. It reminded him of the time they went on the Italian countryside a few years back, although the car they had then was red unlike the sleek black one Magnus was driving at present. Black was more Alec's colour and his face practically lit up when they were in the showroom which Magnus took note of, for future reference. And thankfully, there was no third-wheeling cultist with them this time.</p><p>The roads were long and nearly empty, the air was fresher and the environment more peaceful as they drove further out. The warlock looked to his side and saw Alec, his eyes closed as his arm was resting on his side of the car. His eyes were closed as he felt the wind hit his face and as he listened to the playlist Magnus made for this drive.</p><p>Music, and listening to music together. That was something they seem to have grown fond of doing since the first playlist Magnus made for Alec for no other reason than the songs reminded the warlock of him. Some time after Alec would show him songs that he prepared for Magnus as well until it became a thing between the two of them. It was always satisfying for Magnus to see a smile on Alec's face, even more so if it was because of him and he could see that now as Alec bobbed along to the song playing through the car's speakers.</p><p>The warlock smiled at the sight of Alec. He pulled his left arm way from the side of the car and switched his hold on the wheel, freeing his right hand. With his free hand, he reached for Alec's which was resting on his lap. Alec gently opened his eyes as he felt Magnus's fingers slide between his. He turned his attention to the warlock and smiled at him as they locked hands together. Alec lifted his hand and brushed his lips against the back of Magnus's hand, a gesture that the warlock was definitely delighted by. Magnus squeezed Alec's hand as he looked forward to the road ahead of them.<br/>
ㅤㅤㅤㅤ</p>
<hr/><p>ㅤㅤㅤㅤ</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>